Cesidio Tallini
Cesidio Tallini (New York, 10 May 1962 - ) is the Governor of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic ArchipelagoThe United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) is a Fifth World nation — a Fifth World nation is a small country or nation without a state. The UMMOA is also a quasi-federation of Fourth, Fifth and Sixth World nations, and the world's first supermicronation. The UMMOA can be considered a social identity or irredentist group., and Curator of Independent Long IslandIndependent Long Island (ILI) is a new country project, and a junior or developing Fourth World nation — a Fourth World nation is a large country or nation without a state. ILI can be considered a self-determination or secessionist group.. A hi-tech entrepreneur, Tallini is also the President and founder of the Cesidian Root.The Cesidian Root is a system of 11 servers resolving the entire ICANN namespace (304 TLDs), as well as an additional 80 alternative top-level domains (TLDs). The Cesidian Root is in effect a full intercontinental Internet independently resolving not one, but 5 or more roots: ICANN (304 TLDs), the Cesidian Root proper (42 TLDs), the China MII Root (5 TLDs), i-DNS.net Root (17 TLDs), and other roots (16 TLDs). A pioneer Fifth World environmentalist, Tallini is also the President and founder of the GirlpeaceGirlpeace is a Fifth World environmental research and education organisation. Fifth World environmentalism, aka micronational environmentalism, is DIY environmentalism with a triple bottom line approach, i.e. it attends to the economic, social, and environmental impacts of our choices., and the author of the Great Pacific Garbage Patch Treaty, the Multi-Oceanic Garbage Patch Treaty, and the Space Debris Treaty. Tallini is also the author of three books, [http://truereligion.cesidio.net All Religions Are Cults], [http://book.5world.net The Fifth World], and [http://book.ilination.net A history of the future]; the bishop who consecrated Saint René Descartes as the first saint of the Cesidian Church; an international diplomat of the International States Parliament for Safety and Peace (ISPSP); a member of the Honorary Committee of ASCOM BAT (Italy); a member of the Honorary National Committee and Honorary Member of Cittadini Nel Mondo (Italy); the man who introduced the concept of Fifth World nation to Italy, and the word matriotic to Russia; the father of analytic theology, Cesidian law, Cesidian Salubriology, Fourth and Fifth World studies, the world's first cybernetic realm, and the world's first [http://5wc.org diaxenospitia]; the developer of the Cesidian calendar, Bucksfanian astrology, Cesidian law jurisdictions, progressive degrees, the print monopoly (PM), and the Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) concept; and the designer of the Independent Long Island flag (※,※). Early life Tallini was born in Jamaica Hospital, New York, on 10 May 1962, and is thus an Independent Long Island (ILI) native. He has resided for extensive periods of time both in Italy and in the United States. He moved to Italy at the age of 9, where he continued his education. He eventually earned an Italian Diploma di Maturità Scientifica from La Scuola D'Italia "Guglielmo Marconi" of New York City, and an American High School Equivalency Diploma from the University at Albany (SUNY). Career Besides being the President and founder of the Cesidian Root, Tallini is also the President of Planet Communications and Computing Facility (PCCF) Ltd., a small Canadian Internet Infrastructure company, as well as a stockholder of the same. On 30 April 2007, Tallini earned a Bachelor of Science in Information Technology from the University of Phoenix (with honours). On 30 January 2006, Tallini received an honorary Doctor of Philosophy (PhD) in Cyberanthropology from Cosmopolitan University & Research Institute, a non-accredited but multinationally-licensed university. Although honorary, this degree was actually credited with a citation by the Hon. Michael A.L. Balboni, and the degree was awarded for actual research and interdisciplinary work in the fields of cyberanthropology, economics, education, information technology, law, management, political science, religion and theology. Tallini is also an honorary alumnus of the University of California at Berkeley, and of The Pennsylvania State University. On 20 August 2007, Tallini started the new country project of Independent Long Island (ILI) with a working .ILI top-level domain (TLD). With this project, Tallini has made a shift from Fifth to Fourth World affairs, and he hopes to bring lessons learned in the Fifth World to use in the Fourth. Tallini is now the Curator of ILI. On 6 May 2008, with Cesidian Root officers, Tallini invaded the .UM ccTLD in the Cesidian Root, i.e. United States namespace, legally annexed the ''United States Minor Outlying Islands'' (USMOI), and renamed the islands the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). Tallini is now also the Governor of the UMMOA. On 22 July 2008, the Supreme Council of the Presidency of the International States Parliament for Safety and Peace (ISPSP), New Society of the Nations, with the approval of His Excellency The Lord President, Monsignor Senator Viktor Busà, granted accreditation and official status of incorporation to the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), also known as the Arcipelago Multioceanico delle Micronazioni Unite (AMOMU), with seat in the Caribbean Sea. The UMMOA is now recognised under international law and the Vienna Convention of 18 April 1961 (1963). On 2 September 2008, the Supreme Council of the Presidency of the International States Parliament for Safety and Peace (ISPSP), New Society of the Nations, nominated Tallini both Diplomatic Counsellor to the Presidency for International Relations, and Deputy Member of the National Assembly (US Parliamentary Group). Later His Beatitude Archbishop Viktor Busà commissioned Tallini for this role, and issued his first diplomatic passport. On 20 January 2010, Tallini received an honorary Doctor of Philosophy (PhD) in International law from the Academy of Universal Global Peace. The Academy of Universal Global Peace is the spiritual and high education wing of Snahalaya Ashram, which is registered with the government of India, under several Ministries of India, and in the United States Central Contractor Registration (CCR) database. The Academy of Universal Global Peace is also affiliated with the World Peace Organization, Power Ministries International, and accredited with the United Nations Global Compact. Naturopathy, Religion and Theology To complement his passion for natural health and serving others, as well as his spiritual proclivities, Tallini became an ordained minister of Rose Ministries, and he is also a legally registered Marriage Officiant with the City of New York, as well as the Bishop and founder of the Cesidian Church. Tallini is also a Saint James College certified professional chaplain (CPC). On 27 July 2007, Tallini earned a Bachelor of Science in Contemplative Psychology from Bryant University, and is now a licensed ecclesiastical counsellor. Tallini is the father of analytic theology, a new field of human endeavour with promising applications in many fields: anthropology, astrology, biology, chemistry, communication, economics, esotericism, ethics, geography, history, law, linguistics, management, medicine, physics, political science, psychology, religion, sociology, and theology. Independent Scholarship Besides being an independent scholar in the fields of analytic theology, Cesidian law, Cesidian Salubriology, and Fourth & Fifth World studies, Tallini has worked in the past as a part-time Teacher Assistant for Newton Learning, and has developed the original course materials for the Aurora children's language program for the Italic Institute of America. Tallini is a Sysop (System Operator) for the Fifth World Wiki and Wikinfo. Alternative Law Tallini has conceived and perfected the 14 Commandments, the foundation for twelve important human rights, as well as the three legal concepts that are the foundation of the field of Cesidian law: jus cerebri electronici, ''jus cerebri humani'', and ''jus humanae salutis''. Tallini is also the developer of the print monopoly (PM), the enterprise name (εν), the enterprise mark (εμ), and the MPR patent (π). Recently Tallini also developed the Cesidian law jurisdiction concept. Alternative Linguistics Tallini is the author of the [http://www.passbooks.com/cart.php?m=product_detail&p=5889 AP Italian] textbook published by the National Learning Corporation, sometimes does translation work for the Italic Institute of America and others, and he is also the developer of the Tallinian Linguistic Classification System. Astrology, Calendrics and Chronology Tallini is involved in the field of astrology (diploma earned from Stratford Career Institute) and eschatology, primarily as a researcher, and he is the developer of the Cesidian calendar, and its derivative Bucksfanian astrology. Tallini is the author of Astrologia Bucrafaniana, an Italian-language work published by Micronational Productions. Recently Tallini also developed the Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) concept. Fourth and Fifth World Studies Tallini is also a micronationalist, and the father of the Fifth World micronational movement. Something of a micronational authority, Tallini is often sought for advice from people who wish to start principalities or micronations. He is the King of TTF-Bucksfan, a dual-nation cyberstate, Governor of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago, and Curator of Independent Long Island. Tallini is also the developer of the indigo racial and tribalisation concepts; a baron of Carniola; a baron of Sealand; a knight of Redonda; co-founder of the Commonwealth Nations Research Society (CNRS); and a proud member of the Micronational Professional Registry (MPR). Writings *25 September 2008, A history of the future: Independent Long Island, 1-59899-129-9 *8 August 2009, The Fifth World: Micronationalism on Steroids, 978-1448663538 *17 October 2009, All Religions Are Cults: And What a Few Good Priests, Monks, Rabbis and Mullahs Can Do About It, 978-1449553555 Notes References English *American Image Press. The Honor Roll of IFPO Photographers, 2004 *The Norton Awards. The 2005 Norton Panel, 8 January 2006 *Cosmopolitan University and Research Institute. Selected recipients of CU's Honorary Doctoral Degrees, 25 January 2006 *Citation for being awarded with an Honorary Ph.D. in Cyberanthropology by Cosmopolitan University & Research Institute, Senator Michael A.L. Balboni, 30 January 2006 *Independent Long Island...whatever that means, by Henry E. Powderly II, LI Biz Blog, 6 September 2007 *What Has the Hamptons, 4 Airports and a Hankering for Independence?, by Corey Kilgannon, New York Times, 22 September 2007 *Independent Long Island flag, New York (U.S.), by Ned Smith, CRW Flags, 23 September 2007 *Staking a claim for the .ILI TLD, by David Goldstein, DomainPulse.com, 22 September 2007 *Descartes becomes Cesidian Church's first saint, by "Sotto Voce", Clerical Whispers, 15 December 2007 *Trying Again and Again to Secede, by Clyde Haberman, New York Times, 30 April 2009 *Should Long Island Become A State?, by Linda Tagliaferro, About.com, 6 May 2009 *Towards a More Jewish Christmas, by Geoff Dean, The Student Operated Press, 8 December 2009 *Activists aim to secede, by Ryan Teague Beckwith, Congress.org, 4 August 2010 *Modern-Day US Secessionists: An Interactive Map, by Nick Baumann, Dave Gilson, & Tim Murphy, Mother Jones, November/December 2010 *New Guinea Signs Multi-Oceanic Garbage Patch Treaty (MOGPT), by Sharon N. Leme, Free-Press-Release.com, 24 June 2011 Italian *La religione cattolica, by Cesidio Tallini, NAMIR, 26 October 2004 *Incredibile intervista a Sua Maestà Cesidio Tallini, by "Manolo", Il Postino/Le Currero, 13 November 2005 *Opinioni: Micronazionalismo, nel dettaglio, by Caio Giulio Aquila, Il Messaggero della Res Publica, 2 January 2008 *Micronazionalismo - Micronationalism, Res Publica SPQR, 7 January 2008 *Un temerario mondo nuovo: Antarcticland, by Franco Russo, Investire nel mondo, 9 February 2008 *Micronazionalismo, Micronazione Sovrana Impero, 16 April 2008 *La Cesidian Root e la libertà del web, Micronazionalismo, 15 May 2009 *Intervista all'On. Rev.mo Dr. Cesidio Tallini, by Francesco Mavelli, Consul Press, 25 November 2010 Interlingua *Commentario in anglese per Cesidio Tallini (original in English), by Jay Bowks (Jacinto Javier Bowks de la Rosa), INTERLNG Archivos, 29 July 2005 Russian *Разъединенные Штаты Америки (The DisUnited States of America), by Андрей Яшлавский (Andrey Yashlavsky), Московский Комсомолец (Moskovsky Komsomolets), 6 May 2009 Spanish *Antarcticland: un temerario mundo nuevo, by Franco Russo, Antarcticland, February 2009 Portuguese *Jus Cerebri Electronici, Raphael Garcia, Blog do Tsavkko - The Angry Brazilian, 19 March 2009 *Controle da Internet, Raphael Garcia, Blog do Tsavkko - The Angry Brazilian, 9 April 2009 German *Piraten Top Level Domain .pirates ist online!, by Mirco da Silva, 3 December 2006 Polish *Czy powstanie kolejne ccTLD “indywidualnego imperium”?, Domainnews.pl, 24 September 2007 External links * The Cesid.io Universe * Cesidio Tallini's global website * Cesidio Tallini's autobiographical website * Cesidio Tallini's professional website * [http://hmct.dk/PhD-AUGP-2010-01-20.pdf Cesidio Tallini's PhD in International law honoris causa] (PDF) * [http://hmct.dk/PhD-CosmoU-2006-01-30.pdf Cesidio Tallini's PhD in Cyberanthropology honoris causa] (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's BS in Information Technology (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's BSc in Contemplative Psychology (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's Natal Chart (PDF) * [http://strdu.com/AstrologiaBucrafaniana.pdf Cesidio Tallini's Astrologia Bucrafaniana] (PDF) * Tallini Quotes (PDF) * The XIV Commandments Category:People Category:Scholars Category:Theologians Category:Bishops Category:Diplomats Category:Secessionists Category:Micronationalists Category:Current national leaders Category:Entrepreneurs Category:UMMOA Category:Independent Long Island Category:Cesidian Church